The Day Link became Replaced with Another
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: Oh my! Link's gone missing as soon as Raevyn enters the world of Zelda! Being that she can't speak Hylian, she has no clue what anyone's saying, until Navi comes along. Will they find Link? Or will Raevyn become the new Link?


**The Day Link became Replaced with Another**

**Author's Note: **Hello! Welcome to part four (I think) in the "The Day Link became..." series! I'm Jaden und Verwelkt, your author of this story. But you can call me Jaden. Anyway, today we're dealing with...

LINK BEING REPLACED.

As you all should know, Link is the main character of the Zelda series. However, a lot of people have their Sue/self (same thing) bamf into Hyrule and either help Link, have sex, and marry or replace him all together. In this story, you will read how Link is replaced with...who else but a Sue? I mean, who else could be more powerful than the Hero of Time himself?

Anyway, Link will not be making an appearance in this edition because...well, he's been replaced. Duh. So yeah, HAVE FUN!  
That said, let's have some disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I own this story, the idea, and so forth. Well, maybe not the _idea_ of replacing Link...as others have done that loooong before I decided to parody it. Link and co. Link and co. belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. I own "Raevyn" the Sue because I created her right on the spot.

---

It was a day like any other. Well, of course because, unless the world was ending, the days would seem to be the same anyway. I mean, what would make this day different? Heh, well, I'll tell you. You see, there was this girl named Raevyn because she was SO SPESHUL OMG and dressed in a plaid skirt, black, shredded knee highs, black combat boots with white laces (What the hell is she, a Nazi?), black pants with a navy blue kerchief in the right back pocket that had skulls on it, a black shirt, and a tie a la Avril-fucking-Lavigne. Holy run-on sentences, Batman! Anyway, her hair was just plain black. How gorgeous. Or not. If she were an actual punk it would probably be a fluorescent green or pink or something. And she'd have about fifty piercings, too. She had none.

Anyway! She was playing her gawth-looking Nintendo 64 (that she painted and decaled like crazy) and in her gawth-looking Nintendo 64 was a game cartridge titled "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time". Currently, the girl was whacking evile Stalchildren in the middle of Hyrule Field during the nighttime (because if Stalchildren come out at night they're rabid). Running through the field, she happened upon the drawbridge descending down over the moat. She went into Hyrule Castle Town and into the Temple of Time.  
"Hey! Look! Listen!"  
"Argh! Shut up you fucking fairy!" Raevyn said, mashing buttons, trying to kill the blue-ish white-ish glowing ball thingy with the Master Sword but to no avail.

Just then, the Nintendo 64 started glowing and a weird sound that sounded oddly like "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" started to play.  
"Like, what the fuck is happening?" Raevyn cussed, about to throw the controller at the television when she found she couldn't.  
"Again, what the fuck?"  
With that she was sucked into the tiny cartridge with a pop sound.

---

Grabbing her head, Raevyn found herself in a strange place.  
"Why the hell am I in a church?" she asked the air, hearing her voice reverberate off of the walls. A strange chant was heard in the backround.  
"...Who's there?"  
An old, fat, and bald man came out of the shadows.  
"_What the fuck_?"  
"I beg pardon?" the man asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"Huh?" Raevyn replied.  
"Who are you?"  
Raevyn had no clue what he was saying.  
"...My name's Raevyn, if that's what you were asking in...whatever it is that's spoken here. Now who the hell are _you_?"  
The man scratched his head.  
"Rauru."  
All Raevyn heard was a bunch of garbled nonsense.  
"Raul? Paul?"  
Rauru shrugged.  
"Wait, you're that fat-ass that awoke Link from his seven year slumber! That must mean I'm in--" She gasped in horror. "HYRULE!"

Raevyn ran out of the Temple of Time out into the busy streets of Hyrule Castle Town.  
"This...is bad. I have no clue what the fuck they're saying, they don't understand me, and I have no clue where the hell I'm supposed to go!"  
A fairy that looked strangely like Navi appeared out of nowhere.  
"There you are! I've been waiting for you!"  
"You're that...annoying fairy! And you can speak English!"  
Navi gave her a glare.  
"I am NOT annoying! Do you want my help or not?"  
"...What's the price?"  
"Well, I need help finding Link."

Raevyn looked at her.  
"You lost him?"  
Navi glared at her again.  
"Due to the wonkiness of Hyrule, several weird people have appeared here. There was a girl named 'Ashlee Simpson' that appeared two days ago. She got eaten by Wolfos last night. Then there was this one guy--who was really hot may I add--named...well, I know his name was...something...something...Armstrong..."  
Raevyn's attention was caught. 'The dude from Green Day?"  
"Yeah! That one! What's his name again?"  
"Billie Joe."  
Navi laughed nervously. "Ah, yes, that's him. Well, the princess is quite taken with him...I think their wed--"

Raevyn's attention wandered back to her game.  
"I'm inside a video game."  
"No shit, Sherlock."  
Raevyn jumped at the sound of Navi's voice.  
"And the Fourth Wall just shattered."  
Navi scoffed.  
"It's been that way since Jenna came through this way. Now are you going to help me find Link or not?"  
Grudgingly, Raevyn followed Navi to Zora's Domain.

"This is where he was last seen according to Ruto."  
"The fish woman?"  
"Yes."  
Raevyn saw said fish woman swimming around in the river all nice and happy.  
"Uhm, hello fishy lady!" Raevyn called, sitting down beside the lake.  
She heard a giggle followed by some, what sounded like, seal sounds and other things.  
Raevyn raised an eyebrow.  
"What the fuck?"  
Navi flew over to Raevyn and sat on her shoulder.  
"She doesn't know English. HEY RUTO!"  
Ruto looked at the fairy.  
"Hey Navi! Any luck with finding Link?"

Navi sighed.  
"No."  
Ruto giggled and swam underwater.  
"Hey Nav, I think Ruto might have something to do with it."  
"Where do you get that from?"  
"...I watch a lot of Law and Order. I know these things."  
Navi didn't push the question any further.  
"Where would Link be, then?"  
"...I don't know."  
Navi fell.

Meanwhile a sneaky and suspicious person named Mewlon entered a room in the Zora's Domain and flicked on the light. Inside was a scared to death Link strapped to a chair with duct-tape on his mouth. Mewlon ripped it off like a bandaid and said, "I have come to rescue you."  
Link understood her even though her Hylian accent was sub-par and let her untie him from the chair. Once he was untied Mew said, "Time to kick someone's butt."

Raevyn was looking high and low for Link but to no avail. He was gone for all eternity.  
"Well, since we can't find him and Ganondorf's returned, here's the Master Sword! Now if you'll follow m--"  
Navi was captured into a soundproof, glass bottle by Mewlon while Link knocked Raevyn out.  
"Thanks, Mew!"  
"No problem!" Mew replied, and dragged Raevyn through a portal, never to be seen again.

Meanwhile, construction on the Fourth Wall was nearly done.

FIN

The moral? NEVER REPLACE LINK. It's NOT ZELDA without him.


End file.
